


Fantasy Island: Sanctuary

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Physician heal thyself.





	Fantasy Island: Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Fantasy Island: Sanctuary by Radclyffe

TITLE: Fantasy Island: Sanctuary  
AUTHOR: Radclyffe  
EMAIL ADDRESS:  
ARCHIVE: anywhere  
RATING: NC-17; This story depicts graphic sexual encounters between same-sex consenting adults.  
CATEGORY: Vignette. Romance.  
SPOILERS: Through Tithonus  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Other(female); Scully/Slash  
SUMMARY: Physician heal thyself.  
DISCLAIMERS: All characters with the exception of Marshall Black are borrowed with no intent to profit from CC et al.  
COMMENTS: AS always, my thanks to Athos for constant encouragement, and to Lee, for providing my sanctuary.  
Feedback welcome.

*****  
She needed to escape -- away from the pain -- away from the death, and the dying.  
*****

"Darling?"

Marsh relaxed back on the pillows. "Yes?"

"Why is there a computer terminal in the bathroom?"

"How do you think we got the coffee?"

Scully leaned in the doorway and studied her lover. Only moments before Scully had held her while she trembled with orgasm. And now Marsh had that flushed look of contentment that never failed to make Scully's heart swell with satisfaction. "Are you trying to tell me you ordered breakfast on the computer?"

Marsh grinned sheepishly. "Actually, our entire stay is programmed that way. The staff is used to it."

Scully crawled back under the light sheet, curling up next to Marsh. She threaded her arm around Marsh's waist and rested her cheek on Marsh's shoulder. "I don't suppose there are surveillance cameras in the ceiling that I need to worry about, are there?"

"Absolutely not. The entire reason for the system is so that you and I can be alone."

"Hmmm. It _ is _ a unique experience. It's hard for me to believe that my cell phone isn't going to ring." Scully turned her head and kissed Marsh's collarbone. "So what does the tour director have on the schedule for today?"

Marsh shifted so that she could rest her cheek against the top of Scully's head. She tightened her hold on the slender woman in her arms, thinking of how perfect life seemed at that moment. "I thought I might take you on a small excursion up the mountain."

"Mmm," Scully murmured, snuggling closer. "Your very own island. How long has your family been here?"

"Since my mother was a child. I actually spent a great deal of my childhood here, especially when my grandfather's business took him away from home for long periods of time. My mother would often bring me here for extended vacations."

"And school?"

Marsh shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Tutors."

Scully laughed. "My my, you certainly had an interesting childhood."

"I'm thankful for it now. You have no idea what it means to me to be here with you."

Scully pressed even closer. "I think I do," she murmured. "Since we've met it seems that we're constantly saying goodbye. Every few days one of us is away. I love the reunions, but there are nights that I wish we were just like any other couple, and could be together all the time."

Marsh turned so that she could rest full length against her lover. Their legs entwined, their arms encircled one another, and their bodies fit seamlessly together. "I know, my love. I think I've finally accepted that we will have to be apart, but I'm not sure I'll ever get used to waking at night and finding you gone."

"I would change it if I could," Scully whispered, true anguish in her voice. There was nothing in the world that she wouldn't do for this woman. Still, she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She had thought so many times of leaving the bureau, of returning to medicine. She loved her medical work. It was challenging, it was always a puzzle to be unraveled, with a myriad of pieces that only she could fit together. Still, although the dead deserved their justice, it never felt quite as rewarding as dealing with the living threats and challenges that the x-files had presented.

"I wouldn't want you to do anything else," Marsh admitted. "As much as it nearly kills me sometimes, I believe that you were meant to do what you are doing."

Scully snorted in disgust. "I'm not exactly sure I was meant to interview would-be employees with a questionable background in illicit plant growth, or spend my time tracking down fertilizer orders."

Marsh recognized the frustration in her lover's voice. It had been there for months, ever since she and Mulder had been removed from the X-files and placed under the direction of AD Kersch. "I know, baby, but I can't believe they're going to keep you there indefinitely. Can't Skinner help?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything he can do. In fact, if anything, he seems to be behaving as if we are pariahs." Scully couldn't quite figure out what was happening with Skinner. It was totally unlike him to back down, even though he tried to adhere to a rigid line of protocol. He had been their most staunch ally in the past, doing what he could within the confines of the system to support them. Ever since Scully's return from Antarctica, and the findings of the review board, Skinner had essentially withdrawn his support. Professionally it baffled her, and personally it confused her.

"I have a feeling things will eventually sort themselves out. The work you and Mulder were doing was too important to simply be forgotten. Eventually, someone will realize it needs to be continued. Perhaps, for a few days, I can take your mind off your work," Marsh said, rolling gently on top of her lover.

Scully lifted her hips, settling herself between Marsh's legs. She slid her hands down to the firm muscular buttocks, pulling Marsh even closer into her. With her lips against Marsh's neck, she whispered, "Yes, I think you probably can."

*****

"Marsh, lover?"

Marsh glanced over at Scully. "Yes, darling?"

"Shouldn't we have a canteen, a compass, and a string of natives carrying our equipment?"

Marsh laughed. "We're just going on a small hike. We don't need safari accommodations."

Scully pushed back a frond of thick foliage that threatened to do damage to her forehead. "This growth seems awfully thick, although it is the most beautiful vegetation I've ever seen."

"Believe me, there is a trail here. I've walked it many times. Just take my hand, and follow me."

"Yes, Dr. Livingstone."

They climbed steadily upward, the warm tropical air enclosing them in a sultry blanket of sunshine. Beautiful brightly colored birds flitted through the greenery overhead. The sky was impossibly blue, and as they passed openings in be surrounding brush, she caught glimpses of the ocean below. The color was something out of a child's coloring box --impossible to duplicate in nature -- and yet there it was, spread out before her in all it's majesty. There wasn't another person in sight or any other indication that she and Marsh were not the only two people in the world. For the first time in her life she felt no urgency to be anywhere, to do anything, to answer to anyone. Her only awareness was of the surrounding beauty, and not all of that was due to the natural habitat.

Marsh had on typical island garb. She was wearing khaki shorts that stopped just above mid thigh, and a light tan short-sleeved shirt. Her long legs were bear to the tops of her hiking boots. Although her sunglasses hid her fathomless dark eyes, the chiseled planes of her face were unobscured. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Scully had ever seen. Her beauty was merely magnified by the memory of her stretching above Scully, her legs wrapped around Scully's thigh, her arms braced, her head thrown back as the spiraling pleasure between her legs consumed her. Remembering the splendor of Marsh's face in orgasm was enough to make Scully wet again. She was astonished to realize that only hours after they finished making love, she wanted her again. It never seemed to abate, in fact as each day passed, she wanted her more. Not just for the physical pleasure Marsh brought her, which was more than she had ever imagined possible, but because each day she was more thankful for Marsh's presence. When words failed her, which they usually did, she felt an overwhelming need to show Marsh in some way how much she loved her. Sometimes even touching her, loving her, pleasuring her, was not enough. In those moments, Scully felt helpless in a way she never had before.

"Marsh?"

Marsh looked at her questioningly. "What, love?"

"I love you."

Marsh stopped in the middle of the path, and pulled Scully to her. She held her silently, searching for words, then lowered her head to caress her lips. The kiss was filled with unspoken promises. Finally, she moved her lips away a fraction of an inch. "I love you more than I can ever say."

Scully rested her head against Marsh's chest for a moment. It was enough just to feel her, to catch her faint sweet scent, to listen to the quiet sound of her breathing. Finally, she drew apart. "We'd better continue this trek, because it's not going to be long before I need you to feed me."

Marsh laughed. "For someone who never seems to gain an ounce, you have the most incredible appetite."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't complain about my appetites, Dr. Black. My insatiable needs extend beyond dinner."

Marsh's mouth lifted in a faint grin. "You're absolutely right, Dr. Scully - and lucky for me."

*****

"Honey?"

"Mmm?"

"Are these orchids?"

Marsh stopped to look. She picked a delicate petal and held it in her palm. She then proceeded to name that and dozens of other native flowers around them. She pointed out the myriad of exotic fruits growing in abundance.

"Passion fruit," she whispered, lifting the fleshy fruit in her hand.

Scully studied the lush succulent cradled in Marsh's fingers, her throat suddenly tightening. Her body felt as ripe as the burgeoning fruit nestled in her lover's palm. "You are quite remarkable," she murmured.

Marsh blushed. "The only thing remarkable about me is that I somehow managed to make you fall in love with me."

It was Scully's turn to blush. "You say the must beautiful things. How could anyone not fall in love with you?"

They stared at one another, a wealth of words passing silently between them. Marsh reached out at the same time as Scully, their fingertips meeting midway between them. Each took a step forward, their fingers entwining, their hands clasping. "I love you," they said as one.

Finally Marsh pulled herself from the endless depths of Dana's eyes, gazing up at the sky. The sun was nearing its highest point, and the heat was beginning to assert itself. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." She stepped off the narrow path and pushed her way through the heavy brush next to the trail.

Scully stared after her for a moment, then bravely ventured forward. *If she can do it, I certainly can*

After what seemed like hours of trail blazing, Scully stepped from beneath a huge coconut tree into a clearing just below the crest of the highest point on the island. She gazed around in wonder. Small insects fluttered over the virgin ground, while in the air butterflies fluttered. Golden sunlight streaked across the emerald canopy, flickering into the crystal clear waters of a wading pool thirty feet wide. The pool itself was fed by cascading diamonds of water flowing from a waterfall a hundred feet above them. Marsh stood beside the pool, her face lifted to the sun.

*Oh lord, let this moment last forever* Scully slipped quietly forward until she stood behind the slender form of her lover. She slid her arms around Marsh's waist and rested her cheek against Marsh's back. The thin cotton of Marsh's shirt allowed her scent to filter through. Scully clasped her tightly, basking in her essence, content as she had never been. It took a moment for her to realize that the moisture on her cheeks was not sweat, but tears.

Marsh felt the slight quivering in Scully's body. She turned in the circle of her arms and pulled the small redhead close to her heart. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Wordlessly, Scully shook her head, raising her face to Marsh. "Only what you already now."

Marsh smiled tenderly. "And that would be?"

Scully's voice was husky. "That it's almost noon, and I'm about to perish from hunger. That it's a hundred and forty degrees out here and I'm about to fry. That I love you more than anything in my life, and I want you beyond forever."

Marsh drew a shaky breath, stroking Scully's back with trembling hands. "I can offer you trail mix and balance bars; I can offer you a dip in that refreshing pool - and you already have my heart. This day, and everyday to come, I am yours."

Scully kissed the tip of her chin. "Trail mix. Now."

Marsh hunted around in the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a small plastic bag containing the food. "You're lunch, madam."

Laughing, Scully proceeded to make short work of emptying the bag. "Oops. Did you want some?"

Marsh laughed again, retrieving a nutrient bar from her other pocket. "No. I'm fine."

Scully walked to the edge of the pool while Marsh stretched out on a large flat rock nearby. From a distance, Scully watched her. Marsh leaned back on her outstretched arms, her legs straight out in front of her. She tipped her head back, her neck and upper chest exposed to the warm sun's rays. The top three buttons of her blouse were open, allowing Scully a glimpse of the pale satin skin between her breasts and the sweet rise of their inner curves. Scully's hands trembled at the memory of holding that precious softness as her lips tugged on the tight pink nipples that graced them. She swallowed hard, allowing her eyes to travel down the length of Marsh's form.

As if feeling the heat of her lover's gaze, Marsh opened her eyes and turned indolently toward Scully. She smiled, her lips full and welcoming. "Might there be something you desire?"

Scully swallowed once again. "It's possible."

Marsh got gracefully to her feet. "I thought we might cool off in the water."

Scully looked from Marsh toward the clear blue water. *Oh yeah - like I'm about to cool off now*

When Scully moved to wade into the pool, Marsh called, "Wait."

She took Scully's hand, leading her further off the trail and onto the rocks that formed the base of the waterfall. If they kept their backs close to the ascending rock wall, the water flowed in front of them like a curtain of sparkling jewels. The fine mist clung to their faces and dampened their clothes.

"It's beautiful," Scully murmured, peering out through the shimmering droplets into the bright sunlight beyond.

Marsh held Scully in front of her with Scully's back to her chest. Slowly she insinuated her hands beneath Scully's arms, unbuttoning her blouse. As she gently grasped Dana's breasts, her fingers softly brushing over the already erect nipples, she whispered, "Yes, it is most beautiful."

Scully pressed her hips back into Marsh's crotch. She lifted her chest slightly, pushing her breasts harder into Marsh's palms. She let her head fall back until it rested on Marsh's shoulder. Although they had made love twice already that morning, her body was ready again.

Marsh bent her head, catching the skin in the hollow between Scully's neck and shoulder in her teeth. She bit gently, then slowly kissed her way up the column of ivory softness to Scully's ear lobe. She sucked the soft flesh into her mouth, pulling it in and out, her tongue occasionally darting into the swirling crevices of Scully's ear. Scully moaned deep in her chest and arched tighter into her lover. Marsh's hands moved inside Scully's open blouse. Enfolding her, she cupped both breasts, grasping the taut nipples and beginning to pull, gently elongating them, squeezing steadily.

"Oh my god, that feels so incredible," Scully whispered. She moved her hands behind her back, sliding her palms along Marsh's thighs. She eased her fingers between Marsh's legs, running them up the seam of Marsh's shorts. They were already damp.

"Be careful," Marsh murmured, her lips close to Scully's ear. "You know damn well if you do that very long I'll be gone." Scully moved her fingers down the inside of Marsh's thigh. She needed to touch her skin, but she wasn't yet ready to take Marsh on the long climb to release.

Scully surrendered to sensation. She gazed with hooded eyes through the shower of tumbling water, the sunlight on the opposite side producing a myriad of intersecting rainbows. As the colors flashed before her, her body warmed to Marsh's touch. Her nipples tingled, the muscles in her belly flickered as each pinpoint of pleasure streamed through her breasts and deeper into her, her clitoris swelling and beginning to throb. She was safe, she was loved, she was wanted. No thoughts, no decisions, only aching, piercing desire.

Marsh moved one hand down to the snaps on the front of Scully's shorts. She eased the material open and slipped her hand inside. Her fingers rested lightly on the tight, damp curls. With the tip of her index finger, she parted Scully's lips. Scully's clitoris stood erect, the base already swollen, the protective covering thick with arousal. Marsh pressed the shaft, massaging it lightly with her finger. She grasped her lover tightly as Scully's legs began to shake.

"You can't do that to me like this," Scully gasped. "You can't hold me up and make me come, too."

Marsh laughed softly, easing her finger even lower. As she slid into the hot thick wetness, teasing Scully open, she said, "Don't think. I've got you."

"Oh baby, I know," Scully breathed shakily. She rocked her hips, trying to guide Marsh's finger deeper into her. Her fingers dug into Marsh's thighs, using her for support, needing to be connected to her.

Marsh pressed another finger alongside the first and insinuated both of them higher, a little harder. She moaned as the hot tissues enfolded her. Her thumb came to rest against Scully's clit, and she eased back the hood to expose the prominent tip. With small circular motions, she worked it back and forth.

"Oh god Marsh, I can't take that," Scully whimpered. She was pushing down on Marsh's hand, at the same time she pushed herself back into the circle of Marsh's arms. "You going to make me come--"

Marsh lifted her thumb from Scully's clitoris. "Not yet."

"Oh please, I'm right there-please, please now-"

Marsh rocked her fingers in and out a fraction of an inch, but was careful not to touch her anywhere else. "No, make it last. I want to feel you coming for a long time."

"I'll try." Scully caught her lower lip between her teeth, struggling to ignore the swelling pressure in her belly. She wanted to come so badly.

"Are you all right? Can you hold on for me?" Marsh said tenderly, running her other hand slowly over Scully's stomach.

"I think so," Scully managed in a small voice. She brought one hand to Marsh's, her fingers intertwining. "Just touch me lightly. If you stroke me too hard, I'm going to come right away."

Marsh groaned. Scully's excitement affected her so intensely it was hard to breathe. She could feel her own cum soaking through her shorts. Her clitoris pounded against the inside of the material, and each time her smaller lover pushed back into her, a surge of pleasure ricocheted through her legs. "Okay, baby, okay--" she said through gritted teeth.

Marsh continued the rhythmic motions with her fingers, brushing her thumb lightly over the tip of Scully's clitoris. Each time she felt Scully harden and began to throb, she eased back, bringing her lover one step closer but still leaving her dangling on the edge of eruption.

"Oh, I don't think I can do this--" Scully wailed. "I need to come so much, let me come now, please--please lover--"

"Just a little longer," Marsh soothed, halting her motions and cupping Scully gently. She knew it was time when Dana could not prevent her thrusting motions any longer. Marsh felt the stiff prominence of Scully's clitoris pressing into her palm, then Dana's inner muscles opening and closing on her fingers. There was no stopping her now.

"All right darling," Marsh moaned, pressing her face against Scully's cheek. "Let it come baby-- let it come." As she spoke she brought her thumb firmly down along the shaft of Scully's clitoris, milking its entire length in rhythmic strokes.

"Oh yes, thank you--ohMarsh, oh yes, here I come--" Scully sobbed.

Marsh held her, the water flowing around them, a halo of sunlight separating them from all that lay beyond this treasured place. "I love you," she breathed against Scully's hair.

Eventually Scully quieted, her body still trembling. She murmured, "What you do to me is beyond anything I ever imagined. You take me into a part of myself I never knew existed. I can't imagine that anyone else ever could."

"All I do is love you, Dana," Marsh whispered.

Scully turned, laughing. "Oh, I think you do quite a bit more than that." She grasped Marsh's shoulders and stepped backwards through the wall of water, pulling them both down into the crystal clear waters of the pool. They both came up sputtering, shaking the water from their hair and eyes.

Scully stripped off the rest of her clothes and reached for the buttons on Marsh's shorts.

*****

Marsh knew that Dana was awake, although she hadn't stirred.

Scully lay nearly motionless, her fingers tracing the red ridge of scar tissue that extended under her left breast and down onto her abdomen. Her eyes were open, but she didn't see the early gray predawn light or the shadows flickering over the ceiling above her. Dimly, she heard Marsh's words.

"Where are you?" Marsh whispered.

"On the island."

"Do you want to go back?"

Scully reached for Marsh's hand. "I just did.

"Is it enough?"

Scully laced her fingers through Marsh's and turned to face her. "It is for now. I have a feeling something is about to happen, and I need to be here when it does."

Marsh nodded, knowing that for now, memories would have to be enough to heal her.

End Fantasy Island: Sanctuary


End file.
